


First Time for Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, this is my addition to everything that’s been going on in the past week. A piece of fluff that I wrote, will be a series. Basically the Teen Wolf/Pokemon crossover that no one asked for.  Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just as clarification before getting into the story proper, each character's teams for this part of the fix will be as follows:
> 
> -Main Set-  
> Stiles Stilinski-  
>  Team 1: Espeon, Cleffa, Corsola, Marill, Houndour, Vulpix  
>  Team 2: Wartortle, Scarmory, Pidgeotto, Riolu, Mew, Jirachi  
> Derek Hale-  
>  Team 1: Lugia, Heracross, Poliwrath, Jolteon, Scizor, Raichu  
> Scott McCall-  
>  Team 1: Plusle, Aipom, Marowak, Aerodactyl, Aron, Ralts  
>  Extras: Bonsly, Natu  
> Allison Argent-  
>  Team 1: Chicorita, Bellossom, Leafeon, Roselia, Bellsprout, Celebi  
> Lydia Martin-  
>  Team 1: Dratini, Seviper, Froslass, Lopunny, Mareep, Igglybuff  
> Sheriff John Stilinski-  
>  Team 1: Lapras, Nidorina, Quagsire, Poliwrath, Hoothoot, Gengar  
> Melissa McCall-  
>  Team 1: Meowth, Stantler, Dragonair, Glaceon  
>  House protectors: Beedrill, Shieldon, Ursaring, Doduo  
> Jackson Whittemore-  
>  Team 1: Persian, Gravler, Seadra, Hitmonchan, Dodrio, Omastar  
> Peter Hale-  
>  Team 1: Chinchou, Umbreon, Zangoose, Poochyena, Wobbuffet, Luxio  
> Alan Deaton-  
>  Team 1: Butterfree, Squirtle, Golem, Jigglypuff, Gloom, Victrebell  
> Chris Argent-  
>  Team 1: Snorlax, Hitmonlee, Gligar, Snubbull, Togapi, Chinchou  
> Danny Mahealani-  
>  Team 1: Flaffy, Teddiursa, Slowpoke, Scizor, Rhyhorn, Entei
> 
> -Only Mentioned Set-  
> Claudia Stilinski-  
>  Team 1: Pichu, Phanphy, Unknown, Squirtle, Miltank, Jigglypuff  
> Talia Hale-  
>  Team 1: Dragonite, Togetic, Lunatone, Steelix, Ampharos, Unknown
> 
> -To Be Determined-  
> Laura Hale-  
>  Team 1: Chimecho, Politoed, Staryu, Wooper, Sunkern, Ho-oh
> 
> -Antagonist-  
> Kate Argent-  
>  Team 1: Sandshrew, Fearow, Cloyster, Mr. Mime, Magmar, Purgly
> 
> Everyone else will be mentioned and brought in as necessary.

Stiles’s first Pokémon came to him two years before his tenth birthday, when it was generally allowed for children to take care of one. Then again, he had found the young Eevee in a trap out in the woods on one of the walks he and Claudia normally took. She had her back paw stuck in the bear trap, and if there had ever been a time in all of Stiles’s eight years of life that he felt like killing a man it was then. A Poké-Center employee checked her over when they brought her in there, and found nothing wrong with the wound itself. 

Claudia had been the one to see the bond between the Eevee and her son, and that was how Stiles was allowed to keep the young girl. John had not been as thrilled as Claudia had been that their son had a Pokémon at his age, but could not argue against the attachment the two had to each other. His parents convinced the school into letting Stiles bring his Eevee along with him during classes. 

Stiles walked into school with Eevee trailing behind him quietly, and that was what got the attention of Jackson Whittemore. The slightly elder boy picked on him for having Eevee, saying that Stiles was just trying to be like the older kids around the school. Stiles dutifully ignored him, focusing instead on brushing out a large tangle in Eevee’s fur. It continued on like that for two years, and they were taken on a school trip to the Pokémon Professor, Alan Deaton, to get their first Pokémon. Stiles went on the trip because it was required, but was kept at the back of the line because he already had Eevee.

He was not shocked at all when Jackson walked out with a Meowth.

Scott, whom he was heading into the Professor’s office with, seemed to think the same thing as him. “Ha-ha, he’s got an attitude problem like you do!” he cried out. Jackson scowled at him, his Meowth extending his claws. Stiles’s Eevee hissed, fluffing her fur out at the Meowth.

Their teacher called out for Scott then, causing the younger boy to freeze. Stiles chuckled, pushing his friend along towards the door. “Come on, I’ll go in with you.” Scott gave him a weak smile before shuffling into the building. There were still a few students waiting to get their first Pokémon, so the two boys took a seat in the waiting room. Eevee jumped up into Stiles’s lap and curled up, purring as Stiles burrowed his fingers into her crème-colored collar. The two watched as Danny walked out of the office with a Mareep, Lydia exited with a Buneary, Erica with a Drowzee, Vernon with a Growlithe, and Isaac with his own Eevee. Stiles glanced over to Scott and frowned as he took in the younger boy’s shivers. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Scott gulped. “I... I’m kind of scared of Pokémon. I mean, I know your Eevee won’t hurt me, but, well... occasionally Dad’s Sneasel picked on me, and his Jolteon liked to electrocute me whenever it got close to me.”

Stiles gritted his teeth, his anger at Mr. McCall increasing incrementally. “Don’t worry,” he said. “Your Pokémon will keep you safe. I’m sure of it.”

Scott looked at him with such hope in his eyes. “Really?” he breathes out. Stiles could only smile brightly and nod his head at the boy.

Deaton walked into the waiting room at that point. “Scott?” he called out. Both boys walked up to him, Stiles holding his Eevee in his arms to show that he was not looking for a Pokémon that day. Deaton nodded his head to Stiles, allowing both boys into his office. Stiles couldn’t help it as his eyes trailed over the pens in the room, holding plenty of the younger Pokémon so visitors could look at them to make selections. He grinned down at Deaton’s Squirtle as it followed the professor around the room.

He didn’t see when a newly hatched Squirtle escaped one of the pens and was following him. Deaton’s Squirtle did, though, and attempted to coax the little guy back into his pen. The first sign that the humans had was the baby Squirtle crying its lungs out, and accidentally hitting Stiles with a bubble beam.

“Ack! It just attacked me!” he cried out, ducking under the beam.

Deaton sighed. “No, he’s making his displeasure known loud and clear.” He knelt down and called out to his Squirtle to put the baby down. The baby ran over to Stiles and latched onto his pants leg. “It seems, Mr. Stilinski, that you have another Pokémon on your hands." 

Stiles was flabbergasted. “But, but I already have Eevee,” he attempted to argue, only to receive a stern glare from Deaton. He sighed and looked down at his girl. “Well, what do ya say, Eevee?”

She jumped down from his arms and sniffed at the Squirtle. The baby hid partially behind Stiles’s leg in fear. Eevee nodded her head before grabbing his shell and tossing him up to Stiles, who barely caught him.

“Careful with the baby,” Stiles said in warning, cuddling the Squirtle close. He positioned him in the hood of his jacket as Scott sat down in a nearby chair. Eevee nodded her head again before jumping up into Stiles’s arms, all but curling into a ball of fluff there. Stiles shook his head as Deaton looked Scott over.

“Hm... I know what you need,” the Professor said, walking over to the pen of Plusle and Minum. When he emerged from the pen, he was holding a single Plusle who hadn’t found her pair. Deaton placed the girl in Scott’s lap. 

“P-plus?” The little girl looked up at Scott with the biggest teary-eyes Stiles had ever seen. Scott made the weakest of sounds before picking her up and holding her close.

Stiles rolled his eyes as Deaton grinned. Typical.

The boys thanked Deaton before walking out of the building, Pokémon in tow. Jackson squawked when he saw the Squirtle. “You already have a Pokémon, what makes you so special that you get two?” Stiles shrugged as the bully continued having a fit, drawing the teacher’s attention.

“Jackson, if you continue to make a ruckus, do not think I will not place you in a corner until you calm down. And technically Eevee is not Stiles’s, but his mothers, because he found her when he was below the age limit.”

“What?”

Stiles grinned at Jackson, who was gaping at him. “Yeah. Dad and I were going to head to the police station to change her registration later today.” He turned to head to the bus, calling out over his shoulder, “Come on, Scott!”

The two boys took a seat in the back, and their Pokémon played together in their laps all the way back to school.


	2. Chapter 2

By sophomore year of high school, Stiles had quite the group of Pokémon trailing after him, compared to his peers. His Eevee evolved into an Espeon when he was fourteen, his Squirtle became a Wartortle with a protective big brother complex around the same time, and he had found and befriended, in order, a Marill, a Cleffa, and technically a Mew, which he had kept secret from everyone but his father. Despite being his “newest”, however, the Mew was the most attached to Stiles, even more so than his Espeon. He would always find the little guy asleep in his little bubble in the corner of his room in the morning.

This morning was no different, although Stiles wished it were.

The night before, he had dragged Scott out to the forest, looking for half of a dead body. His dad’s Hoothoot had caught him, though luckily the Gengar didn’t catch Scott, and Stiles had been told to head back home. And while he was away, Scott was bitten on the side by something. Most likely a Mightyena, or a Houndoom, from what he had said. Though they don’t normally howl afterwards, or have glowing red eyes...

Just their luck. Something new.

Stiles tapped Mew’s bubble, waking the little guy up. Mew yawned, trailing after Stiles as he changed into appropriate clothing for the first day of school after winter break. “So, buddy, which fella should I bring with me?” he asked Mew, who tilted his head slightly. “I was thinking Cleffa, might get Lydia’s attention for once since she’s always carrying her Igglybuff.” Mew shook his head. Stiles’s face fell. “No? Then who?”

Mew pointed at himself.

“Buddy, I can’t bring you. Do you know how much trouble I’d be in if I did that?” He hugged Mew, nuzzling into the top of his head. “I want to, really I do, buddy, but I can’t. Get me Cleffa for me, though? I’ll get you an Oran berry for you to much on.” Mew nodded his head and floated over to his line of Pokéballs, picking up the requested Pokéball and bringing it back to Stiles. He took the Pokéball from Mew and clipped it to his belt before grabbing his backpack. “Come on, Mew,” he called out. The legendary floated after him as he raced down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of his mother’s Miltank’s milk and a bagel for breakfast, intending on rushing out the house and eating on the drive to school, when his father walked down the stairs, dressed and ready for work.

“Stiles, I thought we agreed on there being no Pokémon outside of their balls in the house,” he said. Stiles poked his tongue out. 

“Really, dad? Mew doesn’t even touch anything, he just floats there.”

“And you are lucky I’m letting you get away with not registering Mew there. Otherwise I’d have to tell Professor Deaton that you have a legendary floating around you.”

“It’s not like he goes into a Pokéball, dad. He doesn’t like confined spaces.”

Sheriff rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine, just make sure he doesn’t touch anything, and is out of here when you leave.” Stiles sighed and nodded his head.

He led Mew to the backdoor and with a kiss to the top of his head let him out into the backyard. “Go on ahead and pick whatever berry you want from the trees, okay buddy?” Mew nodded once. With a little wave, the legendary Pokémon disappeared into the preserve, an Oran berry missing from one of the branches.

So, after all that Stiles still had to run to his Jeep and shove the bagel into his mouth as he started the engine.

He had finished the bagel once he reached the school, and chugged the bottle of milk before exiting the Jeep. Stiles let Cleffa out of her Pokéball as he adjusted his book bag on his shoulder. She stretched out a little, yawning widely before nuzzling up against Stiles’s leg. He grinned softly as he leant down and picked her up. “All right, cutie, I’ll carry you if that’s how you want to do this.” Stiles walked straight for the doors, waiting outside for Scott to show up on his bike. He sighed as his friend parked at the bike rack, moving towards him even as a silver Porsche parked right next to the bike racks and the driver’s door opened to hit Scott right in the back. Shaking his head, he missed the exchange between Jackson and his best friend. It probably wasn’t important, anyways, just Jackson being an ass to Scott.

When Stiles saw the bite wound, he knew immediately that it wasn’t a Mightyena or a Houndoom. There was no way one of those Pokémon could leave such damage, especially completely unprovoked. Nothing natural could leave that bite pattern, Stiles would know, he had done the research on them back when they were thirteen and Jackson’s Meowth evolved into a Persian -in case the ass ever got Persian to bite one of them.

He kept his worries to himself, though, and moved on through the day as if nothing happened. Well, except for Scott’s sudden fascination with the Chicorita-carrying Allison Argent. That he didn’t know what to do with. And lacrosse practice, that was really odd. Although it was nice to see Scott shocking everyone like that. 

And it helped Stiles’s mind recall some rather old mythology he had studied for a history project back in eighth grade. A bite wound, increased speed and agility, and hearing a “wolf howl” as Scott had described it.

Oh boy... Stiles seriously hoped that it wasn’t what he was thinking this was.

Stiles followed Scott and his Plusle into the woods, looking for the others inhaler. Cleffa was trailing along behind Stiles, obviously not pleased with having to go through the woods. Scott was telling him what had happened on the field, and even before in school. “I could hear her on the phone outside, that’s how I knew she needed a pen for class,” he was currently saying, making Stiles sigh internally. Of course, Allison would wind up in the conversation. Scott couldn’t stop talking about it.

Stiles decided to bring up his thoughts in his usual method: sarcasm.

“All right, dude, I think I know what you have. It’s called Lycanthropy.”

Scott gave him a scared look. “Is it contagious? What’ll happen to me?”

“No,” Stiles said with a shrug. “You only have to worry about it once a month. On the night of a full moon.” Scott gave him a disbelieving look, even as Stiles cartoon howled.

“I can’t believe this.”

“Neither can I. Dude, you’re a freaking werewolf!”

“And I thought you said those things weren’t real.”

“Yeah, well, apparently not.”

Scott stopped and looked around. “This is it, this was where I found the body. I turned, the Stantler came running, I dropped my inhaler...”

“Well, it’s not here now. Think the killer might have moved it?” Stiles shoved his hands in his pocket, getting a really uneasy feeling, like he should have brought his other Pokémon with him.

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things cost eighty bucks.”

Stiles turned as he heard footsteps crunching through the heavy leaf fall. He jumped when his eyes landed on a man in leather glared at them, the Jolteon by the man’s side growling and sparking slightly. Slapping Scott’s shoulder, he took a deep breath. That’s why that feeling hit him. Great.

“What’re you doing here?” The man stalked closer to them. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, shifting to stand in front of his Cleffa. “Huh? This is private property.”

“Sorry man, we didn’t know.” Now that Stiles thought about it, the man in front of him did look rather familiar... where had he seen him before?

Scott leaned down to scoop up a rather irate Plusle from the ground and added, “Yeah, we were just looking for something, but... never mind. It wasn’t important.”

There was a pause in the clearing before the man threw something at Scott, who caught it with ease, before stalking off, the Jolteon following at his heels. Stiles saw a scar on the Jolteon’s leg and recognized where he had seen the man before: Derek Hale, whose Eevee had the same exact scar pattern on her leg when Stiles had met the man -then boy- after his house had burned down six years before.

Scott looked down at his inhaler before sighing and saying, “Dude, come on, I’m gonna be late for work.”

Stiles stopped him with a slap to the chest. “Do you not know who that was?” Scott gave him another confused look. “That was Derek Hale. He’s just a few years older than us.”

“So?”

“Six years ago, his house burned down, his entire family inside of it. Left town with his elder sister after the funeral.”

Scott looked back towards where Derek had walked off in. “I wonder what he’s doing back here, then.”

All the way back home, Stiles’s bad feeling never left. It had something to do with Derek, but what?


End file.
